


Good For You

by OhSlashy



Series: Louis Love and Zayn Baby [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Angst, Bottom Louis, Hurt/Comfort, Louis-centric, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, Panic Attacks, Tiny Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhSlashy/pseuds/OhSlashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten months have passed since Louis and Harry mated when an illness in his family means Harry won’t be able to see Louis for several weeks. Louis wants to be a good boy for his Alpha but, in Harry’s absence, suddenly finds himself questioning whether his ‘good’ is good enough.  </p><p>But with his Alpha gone Louis is vulnerable in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy the next installment in my Omega!Louis series - it occurs after Louis Love and my outtake A Cup Of Tea but before Zayn Baby. I've had so much fun writing it and would love to read your comments!
> 
> I’m not gonna tag this underage because:  
> 1) In my verse sexual maturity (marked by one's first heat or rut) triggers the transition from puberty to adulthood. It can happen between the ages of 13 and 21 - though commonly occurs at 16.  
> 3) Omegas and Alphas are made-up.  
> 2) Doing it this way gives you the opportunity to imagine them at the age you want them to be. (Although readers of Louis Love will know how old the characters are.)
> 
> If you want to know what age I think of them message me :) 
> 
> Give me a follow on tumblr: http://ohslashy.tumblr.com/ and look out for snippets that didn't make it into the story!
> 
> P.S follow the links for inspiration and visuals (SFW) and - most importantly - drabbles!

A MONDAY MORNING IN MARCH, HARRY AND LOUIS

"Lou…" An Alpha’s deep and indulgent tones fill the small dorm room. “He's working hard, give him a break."

There's a burst of laughter, the sound of it sweet, bright and belonging – without doubt – to an Omega.

Lounging on the lower of a pair of bunk beds, Harry Styles watches two feet appear on the ladder above him. A moment later his mate drops to the floor: an exceptionally pretty boy in an overlarge school jumper. Both his skin and his hair are shades of caramel; his eyes are the colour of bluebells and his lips are as pink as bubblegum.

The smallest and most submissive of the three genders, Omegas are physically vulnerable and emotionally fragile. But they’re sweet, warm, gentle and – without a doubt - worth both living and dying for.

In one nimble movement the Omega straddles the waist of the Alpha, places his hands on the swell of his chest, leans down and-

“Don’t you also have an English essay to write?”

Louis Tomlinson sits back with a pout. He is so tiny that, though he’s sits astride his boyfriend, the entirety of his (insignificant) weight lies across Harry’s hips. Harry can feel his toes wriggling where they rest atop his thighs.

Harry has all the best qualities of an Alpha: he possesses a deep voice that strikes fear in rival Alphas and, in the same breath, reassures his Omega. His green eyes soften at the sight of his mate yet remain bright and alert whilst in his presence. And, of course, he’s so tall that right now both his feet _and_ his calves are hanging off the end of the bed. [[Inspo]](http://ohslashy.tumblr.com/post/131703543332)

“Yeah… but what I don’t wanna do it?”

Harry smooths his hands over Louis’ bare thighs. “You’re still in school. You sort of have to…”

“But it’s so _hard_ , Harry.”

“Louis, would you shut up!” Louis’ best friend – Zayn Malik – yells from bunk above.

Louis lowers his voice to a whisper. “Can’t I just copy your essay?”

Harry shakes his head. “You can’t copy an _essay_ , Lou – maths homework: maybe. But an essay? No-” He breaks off abruptly as Louis ducks down and begins to nuzzle his throat.

“ _Please,_ Alpha…”

Harry’s grip tightens on Louis’ thighs. Louis can feel Harry’s cock beginning to swell.

“Lou,” Harry says throatily (and without much conviction), “you need to do your essay…”

Louis pulls back and thinks. Then he tugs at his jumper so that it clings to the curves of his body. “If you let me copy yours I’ll let you do w-whatever you want to me.”

Harry’s eyes darken. “Tease,” he husks. He sits up swiftly, moving his huge hands to Louis’ arse. Louis catches his breath and then blushes when Harry’s gaze drops to his lips. The scent of honey fills Harry’s nose-

“-For fuck’s sake!” Zayn lands on the floor beside them. He gives Harry a disgusted look, throws his bag over his shoulder and stomps out of the room.

Louis dissolves into giggles, hiding his face in Harry’s shoulder.

Harry blinks, shaking his head as though to clear it. [[Inspo]](http://49.media.tumblr.com/21f6374f423778031932393ba744fd43/tumblr_nrww85Z5MO1sqea7to1_500.gif)

As Louis continues to laugh, Harry scoops him up and sits him on the edge of the bed. Then he pulls his laptop into Louis’ lap, picks up the novel Louis’ studying and says: “finish your essay.”

Louis huffs but begins flipping through his copy of Frankenstein.

“Good boy,” Harry murmurs, kissing the bond mark adorning the nape of Louis’ neck.

Instead of purring in delight, however, Louis puts a hand over Harry’s face. “Like I’m still gonna let you mark me.”

Harry makes an affronted sound. “God forbid I want what’s best for my Omega, right?” he says, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“If you wanna watch me do my homework that’s your choice.” [[Inspo]](http://49.media.tumblr.com/cb1667c8babb5302923a9543ecfb5663/tumblr_narzbtsNVJ1smxn04o8_250.gif)

“Well, it would be nice if you did your homework _before_ I arrived for once,” Harry mutters.

Louis’ hands curl into fists. “Why’re you still here then?”

“Maybe I’m hoping we’ll get to spend _some_ time together before I go?”

“You’re mental if you think I’m gonna let you touch me now,” Louis sneers. “Get out of my room.”

“You know what, you’re right,” Harry growls, “you’re more effort than you’re worth.” He shoves his feet into his boots, grabs his bag and strides out of the room.

Louis’ mouth falls open in outrage. He storms after him. “I wish my Alpha wasn’t so old!” he yells at the other boy’s back. [[Visual]](http://45.media.tumblr.com/74a902f933e9d0e3fca54a43b459bac6/tumblr_npyjj9IuuG1stqni7o1_250.gif) “Maybe then he wouldn’t treat me like I was still a child!” He flings his door shut. But as he turns away, chest heaving with emotion, he doesn’t hear it slam. Instead it’s thrown back open with a thunderous _bang._

Louis whirls around.

Harry is barging back into the room.

Louis starts backing away but Harry reaches out and wraps his hand around Louis’ upper arm. He’s dragged over to the desk and thrown over it. His feet dangle helplessly above the floor. Out of the corner of his eye Louis sees Harry raise a hand in the air.

Terror cuts through him.

Harry’s grip tightens on his arm and then-

“You’re hurting me!”

Louis’ scream pierces the silence.

Harry pulls back – so fast it’s like he’s been burned. His face is a mask of horror.

Louis watches his breath fog the table beneath his cheek, listens to the frantic echo of his heart. After several moments he slides off the table, moving his weight onto shaky legs.

_What… what just happened?_

He sways.

At once, Harry is guiding him into a chair, crouching down in front of him and demanding: “Are you alright?”

Louis nods dizzily. He feels numbed by the sudden drop in the level of his emotions.

“Louis?” He reaches up, touching Louis’ cheek. “Baby, are you with me?”

Louis starts. The shock is starting to fade, allowing him to make sense of what just happened. He pushes Harry’s hand away from him, tears filling his eyes. “Y-y-you were g-gonna-”

“No - I never would have,” Harry says immediately. He tries to touch him again.

Louis shifts back, almost tipping the chair over. Harry catches it by the legs.

Louis is obviously lost in thought. _Harry was going to spank him! Is he a bad boy? And, if he is, why did Harry stop? But if he’s a_ good _boy then why was Harry gonna spank him in the first place?_

Utterly confused, he holds his arms out for Harry. He wants his Alpha to comfort him. The fact that it was his Alpha that frightened him in the first place isn’t important.

Harry breathes a sigh of relief, gathering him close at once. “I’m so sorry,” he says. “I’m so sorry, lovie.” He showers Louis’ hair with kisses. “Of course you can copy my essay.”

 

THE FOLLOWING MONDAY, LOUIS

“Do you know why I’ve asked you to stay behind, Louis?” Miss Chang asks, placing his English essay on the desk in front of him.

Louis locks his ankles together, swinging them under his chair and gazing up at her with his big, blue eyes. He is the very picture of innocence. [[Inspo]](http://49.media.tumblr.com/a4c7670307e75794c62ec2b6771ffe2a/tumblr_n9ywyyGjsP1t7eg8go2_500.gif)

Like many of his teachers, Miss Chang adores him. But she, more than most, has a soft spot for him. [[Drabble]](http://ohslashy.tumblr.com/post/138180048392/outtake-from-good-for-you-chapter-1)

“Because…” Louis ventures, smiling mischievously… “I’ve made a ground-breaking discovery and now I’m up for the Nobel Prize?”

Miss Chang’s lips twitch. “Because this essay is an exact replica of a certain Mr Styles’ essay. I was his English teacher too, don’t forget.”

“Well… it’s only natural that my essay would mirror the one written by my mate,” Louis says.

Miss Chang is obviously resisting the urge to smile. She takes a deep breath and schools her features into a serious expression. “I’m going to give the chance to redo this essay, Louis, okay? But you _have_ -”

Louis hops off his chair and throws his backpack over his shoulder. “Okay, thanks, Miss!” he says, beginning to dodge desks on his way towards the door.

“ _Louis_ – wait a minute!”

Louis pauses, glancing back at her as one foot crosses the threshold.  

“I’m also going to give you a detention.”

Louis’ face falls. “Oh, _Miss-”_

“-And I’m sure,” Miss Chang continues, “Harry would think I’ve made the right decision.”

 

LATER THAT DAY, LOUIS

Louis sits in detention that evening thinking, as he has done for the last week, about how close he came to being spanked.

Of course Louis wants to be a good boy for his Alpha (although he doesn’t necessarily want to be a good boy for anyone else). But now he finds himself questioning whether his ‘good’ is good enough for an Alpha as perfect as Harry.

For starters, Harry is much older than him and, according to several snooty Omegas at school, _very_ experienced. Louis, on the other hand, is terrible at giving blowjobs; too small to ride his cock and sometimes, he recalls with shame, having something that big inside him is so overwhelming they can’t even do ‘it’. [[Drabble]](http://ohslashy.tumblr.com/post/138176431832/outtake-from-louis-love) What’s more, the hormone imbalance caused by the early onset of his heat _still_ hasn’t settled. Louis is emotional and needy, even for an Omega, but can’t even repay Harry by fitting more than the head of his cock in his mouth. To top it off, not only is Louis in need of endless attention he also requires constant protection. Last year a pair of Alphas tried to rape him and, though Harry rescued him, he almost lost his life because of it.

But despite all of this, Louis reminds himself, Harry mated him, which means he wants to be Louis’ Alpha for the rest of him life. He assures Louis regularly that caring for Louis is never a burden; in fact it’s both his priority and his pleasure. And no matter how many times Louis forgets it, Harry will patiently remind him as he presses his lips to their bond mark.

_Buzz… Buzz…_

Louis looks down as his phone vibrates in his lap, interrupting his train of thought. Harry’s name appears on the screen, accompanied by the message: _Tried skyping you?xxxx_

Louis moves his hands underneath his desk and replies: _im in detention but its almost over xxxx_

Harry replies within seconds. _Call me later? xxxxxxx_

 

AN HOUR LATER, LOUIS

Louis returns to his boarding house as the sun begins to set. As he’s missed dinner Louis convinces Mrs Hodgehouse, his housemistress, to let him take a bowl of spaghetti bolognaise into the common room. While he eats his dinner he sets up his laptop and joins in with the banter of his classmates. They’re sat in a better place than they were last year (when they were forced to choose the lumpy sofas in the corners of the room). Now they sit closer to the TV and even have armchairs to choose from. There’s a hierarchy in in the all-boys schools of England and the oldest boys sit in the sofas directly in front of the TV.

When he’s finished Louis slides his pasta bowl onto the coffee table and pulls his laptop into his lap. He puts his earphones in – Harry has a habit of making terrible jokes – and calls him. As he waits butterflies erupt in his stomach. Harry wouldn't let Louis visit him on the weekend because he was sick and what makes an Alpha sick can make an Omega _very_ sick.

“Oi, Zayn.” Louis balls up a sheet of paper and throws it at the other Omega. “Is my hair okay-” He breaks off as Harry’s face flashes onto his screen. “Hi, Harry!” he says breathlessly.

“ _Hi, Harry_ ,” Zayn simpers in a sickly-sweet impression of Louis, mimicking his hair fussing and causing their classmates to howl with laughter. [[Inspo]](http://ohslashy.tumblr.com/post/138152545392/justkindahappened-favorite-louis-things-fixing)

Louis, however, is suddenly oblivious to the racket surrounding him. Something is wrong. Harry’s not sat in his room at university. Louis recognises the sofa from Harry’s living room in Holmes Chapel. He’s scraped his long hair into a slightly greasy bun. (Although Harry is so handsome that, even when he looks unkempt, he still makes Louis’ belly flip over.)

“Hi, love." Harry’s voice quivers with emotion.

The noise of the common room fades into the background. “Haz? Are you okay?”

Harry shakes his head. “I can't visit you this week,” he croaks. “My Nan…” He pauses to take a deep breath. “She doesn’t have long. I’m driving down to Cornwall tonight – I’ll be there until-until she passes. Doctor said it’ll be two weeks, maybe three.”

“Oh Harry,” Louis breathes, sitting forward. “I’m so sorry. That’s terrible…”

Harry gulps. Alphas can’t actually cry but his obvious grief is all the more heart-wrenching as a result.   

“I wanna be with you…” Louis whispers.

At once, Harry begins shaking his head. “No. Don’t worry about me, lovie – I’m alright.”

Louis drops his gaze. “Oh…okay.” He sniffs. “I’m gonna miss you.”

Harry opens his mouth, then closes it: apparently unable to speak. He nods hastily and, a moment later, the screen goes black.

Louis stares at it for a moment. Then he drops his face into his hands and starts to cry.

 

ZAYN

Zayn, who has returned to graffitiing his geography textbook, looks up at his best friend lets out a sob. He’s about to uncurl from his armchair when Oliver – an Alpha from their year – drops into the seat beside Louis.

He wraps an arm around Louis' shoulders and coos at him. “Don’t cry, blossom. Cheer up for me.”

Zayn stares at him. Alphas are admired for their ability to dispel an Omegas tears with gentle words but Oliver sounds like he’s been practising in the mirror.

“I’m okay,” Louis chokes out, wriggling out from under his arm. “Ollie – seriously. I’m just g-gonna go upstairs…”

…Later that night there’s a familiar creak of wood as Louis’ climbs the ladder into Zayn’s bed. He’s wearing one of Harry’s jumpers – the lavender one that reeks of the Alpha’s seed. Zayn holds his duvet aloft and Louis slides in beside him, filling Zayn’s nose with the combined sent of the couple: spiced honey. Even in _his_ arms Louis feels small and delicate.

“Are you okay?” Zayn whispers.

Louis shakes his head.

“Are you gonna go see him?”

“Doesn’t want me to.”

Zayn chews his bottom lip.

Louis sniffs. “Stupid to think that Harry needs me as much as I need him, I guess…”

 

THE DAYS FOLLOWING, HARRY

All of a sudden, every day that passes is the longest Harry’s been apart from Louis. Normally, if Harry doesn’t manage to visit Louis for several days, his scent still lingers around (in) him. It’s true that Harry has almost dropped out of university twice in order to spend more time with Louis in the emotionally vulnerable months following his sudden and unanticipated maturity. However, Harry’s main concern, at the moment, is with Louis’ _physical_ vulnerability.  

Louis’ first heat is legendary. His virginity was taken by the top Alpha. That put him in a category with all the most desirable Omegas. But then he was claimed by Harry: knotted, marked and mated within a matter of weeks. Anyone with two eyes could see that Louis was [ridiculously pretty](http://40.media.tumblr.com/5806208063db40942fc87a85fd96b578/tumblr_inline_nr5imgej351rpugo5_500.png), his [petite yet curvaceous figure](http://40.media.tumblr.com/3db09deca5c158db4e05c302e6c07692/tumblr_nx43qbUxOc1tzz7bio1_500.jpg) unrivaled. The fact that he could barely handle the intensity of his newfound desire – in other words, he was mad with lust – was equally tempting. But the students still wonder how such an inexperienced Omega managed to tame the most cock-sure Alpha in school.

For the most part, fortunately, Louis seems to cope with the second week of their separation. He phones Harry between his lessons (or in the middle of lessons) and then proceeds to tease Harry mercilessly.

“I bet you miss me so much,” he’ll giggle. “I slept like a baby last night without you hogging the bed. Got all my homework done too. Can’t wait to play Fifa all weekend.” He sends him a picture of his history textbook, accompanied by the message: _still better than half your stories xxxxx._ He bombards Harry with images of his school dinners, with variations of the same caption: _way better than your fahitas, no offence xxxxx._ And, worst of all, pulls on Harry’s biggest jumper and texts him: _won’t be needing your cuddles after all xxxxx._

It doesn’t (unfortunately) occur to Louis to send pictures of himself naked, such is his innocence. This is despite the fact that, unbeknownst to Harry, _he_ has picture of Harry’s cock, taken whilst the Alpha was sleeping. Harry did try to initiate phone sex but Louis just got confused. After all, masturbation is foreign to a boy who spent his first heat sitting on the knot of the Alpha he would mate for life. The first time Harry touched him was the first time _anyone_ touched him; the only pleasure he’s ever experienced has been at Harry’s hands.

On the other hand, Harry reasons, a reminder of Louis’ enticing form in its nude glory would be truly devastating.

At night, however, Louis is a far less self-assured.

Towards the end of the week Harry is sitting with his family, feeling dejected because he hasn’t been able to talk about Louis as much as normal, and sulkily perusing a book on how Omegas cope with long-distance relationships. So when Louis texts him – not a picture of his tea and the words: _all I actually  need in life xxxxx_ but the simple message: _please call me?? Xxxxxxxxx –_ he leaps to his feet.

“I have to take this!” he informs the room. Then he hurries upstairs, opens his laptop and accepts an incoming skype call.

Louis’ small figure flickers into view. He’s sitting in his dark dormitory, illuminated by the glow of the laptop. His diminutive frame is swallowed by a jumper that’s already too big for Harry. His hair is wild and his eyes are sparkling with tears.

Despite this, Harry almost misses what Louis is saying because he is scrutinising the figure beside him.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Louis croaks. “Keep thinking about you.” He drags the sleeve of his jumper under his eyes. “And about how much I miss you,” he sobs.

Harry’s heart sinks. (He’s confirmed that the sleeping boy is Zayn.) “No, no, no. Louis, love, please don’t cry,” he begs.

Louis cries harder. 

“I wish I could hug you,” Harry says.

“Then come back!” Louis yells, petulance colouring his tone. 

Harry shakes his head. “I can’t, angel. You know I can’t. I have to spend my Nan’s last days with her. But it-” He swallows. “It won’t be long…”

Louis looks down at his lap. Then he starts breathing heavily. “I m-m-miss yo-you,” he gasps.

Harry just smiles and gently reminds him: “you haven’t had a panic attack since your first heat.”

Louis huffs but drops the act. He fiddles with the sleeve of his jumper, his eyelashes casting shadows over his tear-stained cheeks. It looks like he wants to say something… but the silence lengthens until Harry voices his own thoughts:

“I wish I had my little lovie curled up beside me…”

“You do?” Louis asks, brightening up all of a sudden. 

“Course I do!” Harry exclaims.

Louis scoots closer. “Then _I’m_ gonna come see _you_.”

“No, that’s okay,” Harry says quickly. “You don’t have to.” _You’re shielding him from grief and pain,_ he tells himself, _like a good Alpha…_ But that’s not entirely true.

Louis’ face falls. "Oh..." he says. “That’s okay. I understand.”

Harry frowns. “Loubear? What’s the matter?-”

But before Harry can finish his sentence Louis leans forward, clicks the mousepad and the screen goes black.

 

THAT WEEKEND, LIAM

The sound of gravel crunching under his tires drowns out Harry’s voice.

“Harry, mate, I have to go,” Liam says to the phone in his lap. He’s just arrived at their old school, where he is visiting Zayn for the day. (They aren’t mated so he’s not allowed to stay the night. However, Zayn, unlike Louis, has yet to go through his first heat. This means two things: firstly, their relationship is virtually chaste and, secondly, he doesn’t actually _need_ Liam the way a mature Omega does.)

Harry is saying something else. Liam thinks he hears Louis’ name _._

“Yeah, I’ll check on him, mate,” Liam says. “I promise.”

After hanging up and parking, Liam crosses the carpark to the boarding house where Zayn and Louis live. Zayn is sat on top of a picnic bench, dark-haired, golden-eyed and exquisite.

Liam’s face breaks into a broad smile. He strolls up to him, brackets his narrow hips with his hands, leans forward and kisses him.

Zayn gasps into his mouth. His lips are soft but, though he lets Liam kiss him deeply, his fingers clench in Liam’s sleeve.

Liam pulls back. “You okay?”  

Zayn nods, pink-cheeked and slightly breathless. “I think I can smell coconuts.”

“Yeah?” Liam says, a smile pulling on his lips.

Zayn nods again. Then – blushing madly at his own forwardness – he leans forward and pushes his nose into Liam’s chest. Young boys don’t have a very good sense of smell but Zayn pulls back and says: “I c-can d-definitely smell coconuts.”

“Well I have just been to the gym,” Liam replies, flexing his biceps - because Zayn is extremely cute when he’s flustered. “I wanna look good for my boyfriend,” he adds, “he’s getting prettier every day.” [[Visual]](http://ohslashy.tumblr.com/post/134754005367/zquadlivin-1d-bodies-liams-biceps)

 

THAT AFTERNOON, LIAM

They have lunch at a pub and return to school in the afternoon to watch a movie in bed.

“Watch this, babe,” Liam says, pausing outside Zayn’s room. “It’ll be really funny.” He opens the door and spots Louis reading a comic on his bed.

“Hey, Louis…” he says.

“Hey, Liam,” Louis replies in a glum voice, barely even glancing at him.

“Guess who’s here…?” Liam says excitedly.

Louis lowers his comic slowly, a look of trepidation on his face.

“It’s Harry!”

“Harry!?” Louis cries, bolting upright. He throws his duvet off and scrambles out of bed. “He’s here!?”

Liam doubles up with laughter as Louis dashes across the room. Louis struggles to push him out of the doorway, huffing: “move, dickhead!” He trips into the hallway in his haste. He looks around. “Harry!?”

Behind him, Liam laughs louder.

Completely undeterred, Louis turns back into the room. “Where is he?” he asks breathlessly. “Is he parking the car? Is he bringing me tea?”

“Yeah!” Liam says. “He’s bringing you a big cup ‘o Yorkshire!”

Louis teeters on his tiptoes, overcome with joy. “Happy days!” he cheers, throwing his arms around Liam’s middle.

Over Louis’ head, Zayn is watching Liam with a look of deep disapproval. 

Releasing Liam, Louis starts fussing with his appearance. “I need to change my jumper…” he mutters, “this one has gravy on it.” He jumps onto one of the other Omega’s beds, where a blonde boy is having a nap. “Jamie!” he hisses. “Wake up! I need you to do my hair!”

Zayn glares at Liam.

Liam’s smile starts to fade. “Little one,” he says hesitantly. “You know I was taking the piss, don’t you?”

Leaping off the bed again, Louis continues to beam up at him. “What? Where _has_ that Alpha got to? Honestly!” Shaking his head fondly, Louis returns to corridor to look for him.

Liam grimaces.  

A few moments later Louis stomps back into the room, looking around like he expects Harry to jump out of a cupboard or crawl from under a bed. Then Louis goes over to the wardrobe and Liam realises, yes, Louis actually does think that. He takes the Omega by the arm and gently pulls him back. “Lou, he’s not here. I was just messing with you.”

Louis peers at him with confusion in his blue eyes.

“He was joking, bro,” Zayn says quietly.

Louis’ gaze shifts to Zayn. “What do you mean?”

“Harry isn’t here,” Zayn explains. “Liam was just pretending he was.”

“Harry isn’t here?” Louis repeats.

“No,” Liam says.

“I don’t understand,” Louis protests. “He was here a minute ago!”

“No… No, I was mess-” Liam starts to say.

But Louis is pushing past him again, disappearing once more into the corridor.

Zayn punches Liam in the arm.

Then Louis is prowling back into the room and slamming the door shut. “That fooking prick!” he snarls, kicking his school bag across the room.

Zayn jumps.

“ _Hey,”_ Liam says reprovingly, watching Louis pull his jumper off and chuck it on the floor. It was one of Harry’s, judging by the way it was draped over his slight shoulders. “Louis – come on. I’m sorry. It was joke – not a very funny one, admittedly...”

Louis, however, is plainly not listening. He’s panting, glaring up at Liam with furious red patches colouring his cheeks. “Is he ever planning on coming back?” he demands.

“Of course he is,” Liam says. “Okay? I think you need to calm down.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down!” Louis yells. “My Alphas abandoned me!”

“No he hasn’t, bro,” Zayn says exasperatedly.

“You’ll see him again soon,” Liam adds.

Louis shakes his head. “I won’t.”

“Of course you will,” they say together.

“I haven’t seen him in months!” Louis says, this time with a hint of hysteria.

“What are you talking about?” Zayn says, baffled. “He was here two weekends ago.”

Louis’ forehead furrows as he tries to process this information.

“You copied his English essay and got in trouble for it… remember?”

But Louis starts shaking his head again. “Am I g-gonna see him ag-again?”

“Of course you are!” Zayn exclaims.

At the same time Liam says: “Louis, you need to calm down – okay?”

Louis continues to shake his head. His eyes are wild. “How d-do you kn-kn-know?” he asks Zayn desperately.

“Because-” Zayn starts to say but Louis’ next words make him blood run cold.

“I-I can’t breathe.”

“What?” Zayn whispers, horrified.

“I c-can’t breathe,” Louis repeats. He lifts a hand to his neck. “I c-c-can’t breathe!”

“Oh, fuck,” Liam curses. “Fuck.”

“Liam, I think he’s having a panic attack,” Zayn says, reaching out and tugging at Liam’s sleeve.

Louis looks at them pleadingly. “I c-c-c-ca-ca-ca-can’t…” He staggers and grips the front of Liam’s shirt.

Liam’s mouth moves wordlessly.

“I need… Harry…” Louis wheezes. “I need… my Alpha…” His legs buckle. His knees hit the floor.

At the same time Louis’ phone begins to ring.

Liam drops to the floor in front of him, taking him by the shoulders. “Okay,” he stammers. “Okay – y-you’re gonna be alright.”

Above him, Zayn lets out a sob.

“Louis – please,” Liam begs. “Please just stop it.” He looks up. “Zayn, he’s going to be alright.”

Zayn shakes his head, covering his mouth. “Liam – he’s not breathing. Do something!”

Liam notices the third Omega for the first time because – all of a sudden – he races out of the room.

Louis is clutching his throat. Tears are spilling down his cheeks, which are slowly turning from pink to purple.

“Louis?” Zayn cries.

“Zayn, it’s going to okay,” Liam repeats.

“No, it’s not,” Zayn cries. “Liam, do something!”

Liam holds Louis up. He’s so terribly tiny. “Alright, little one. You’re all right.”

Zayn tries to push him out of the way. “Bro – please listen to me. You gotta breath. Bro, _please_?”

Louis’ eyelids start to droop. His head bows towards the floor.

“LOUIS!” Zayn screams.

In utter panic, Liam scoops Louis up and sprints from the room, down the corridor and into the stairwell. He almost bowls the blonde Omega from earlier down the stairs. But, rather than swearing at him, the boy turns and shouts to someone: _“he’s here!”_

“Give him to me!” says a woman. “Place him on the ground. _Now!”_

Liam drops to his knees. Louis’ lifeless body is still cradled in his arms. He watches Nurse Roe unsheathe a needle, grip Louis’ limp wrist and pull his arm towards her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy the next chapter! terribly sorry about the long wait. i also plan on replying to your comments at some point :p

LATER, HARRY

Harry prowls up and down the hallway of his grandmother’s house. Each footfall causes various pieces of china to tinkle.  

“Harry?” His mum appears in the doorway of the kitchen, holding a serving spoon. “If he’s not answering why don’t you try calling back after tea?”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Harry – all you’ve had today is coffee-”

“-Do you really think I want to eat right now?” Harry bellows.

It was Harry and not Louis’ mother that received the phone call from Nurse Roe.

_“His friend described Louis’ symptoms to me and – as panic attacks aren’t part of Louis’ medical history – I guessed that what he needed was a suppressant. Fortunately, we crossed each other on the stairwell; I was able to administer the suppressant and he resumed breathing within moments.”_

_“So, the panic attack - it was because of me?” Harry questioned, his mind reeling._

_“Well, according to Louis’ friend it was down to an unkind joke that was played on him. He was tricked into thinking you were coming to see him and the realisation that you were, in fact, not brought the panic attack on. However… as suppressants are artificial hormones that replicate the ones induced by an Alpha if you had been there, yes, things might have been different.”_

_At that point Harry had to sit down._

_“My advice,” Nurse Roe told him, “is to introduce a mild suppressant into Louis’ diet-”_

_“No.”_

_“I understand your hesitation but_ _it_ _would combat the side-effects of your separation._ _"_

_After a long deliberation Harry eventually nodded in resignation. “Okay, put him on a course – just for a couple of weeks-”_

This recollection is cut short, however, by the sound of Liam's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hi, mate-"

“Call yourself a fucking Alpha!” Harry roars.

He hears something shatter in the kitchen and thinks his mother might have dropped a plate. He crosses to the front door, wrenches is open and steps outside.

Liam is stammering an apology at him but, once more, Harry cuts him off: “how dare you play with his emotions like that!”

“Harry – I’m so, so sorry. I _never_ meant to-”

“I’ll never forgive you for this!” Harry swears.

“ _Harry-”_

“Put Louis on the phone!”

“Wait-”

“PUT HIM ON THE PHONE!”

There's a brief pause.

Harry holds his breath...

“Haz?”

Harry exhales. "Hi, love..." He sits down on the front step, shielding his eyes from the sun. “How’re you feeling?”

There’s a long pause. “Tired.”

“Yeah?” Harry gnaws on the pad of his thumb. He pictures his Omega, curled up in one of the nurse’s sick beds, and it _hurts._ “But you’re okay, aren’t you?”

“Thought you were comin’ to see me…” Louis mumbles.

"I know," Harry says heavily.

Louis sniffles.

Harry yearns to tell him how much he misses him; that he’s sick with longing - so sick he can’t eat, can’t sleep... But Harry needs to be strong for the _both_ of them. So, instead, he whispers: “go to sleep, Louis, love. I’ll call you tonight, okay?”

“Okay…”

Harry waits and, a few seconds later, Louis’ gentle breathing drifts down the phone line.

As Harry lowers his phone he realises that he’s toying with the car keys in his pocket. He withdraws his hand quickly. The journey from Cornwall, where his grandmother lives, to Yorkshire, where Louis attends boarding school, would take several hours. And as his mother and sister keep reminding him: he has the rest of his life to spend with Louis and mere days with his grandmother.

He climbs to his feet and trudges back into the house. He can see his sister helping his grandmother to eat.

His mother calls his name.

But Harry doesn’t hear her. He’s already bounding up the stairs, to the room where his weights are kept. _He needs to be strong,_ he thinks, _in every way._

 

MEANWHILE, LIAM

Liam reclaims his phone from Louis’ listless hand. The sound of the Omega’s breathing fills the room. After hours of restlessness, a mere handful of words from Harry immediately sent Louis into a deep sleep.

Out in the waiting room Nurse Roe is arguing with an adolescent Alpha. The boy looks no older than Zayn or Louis.

“Oliver – _it’s a ‘no’,”_ the nurse is saying. “Louis will be back in school on Monday; you can see him then.”

“But-”

“He’s sleeping, kid – get out of here,” Liam says and forcibly removes the boy from the waiting room.

That evening, after he’s returned to university, Liam drags his and Harry’s best friend – Niall – into his bedroom. Niall’s blue eyes widen as Liam recounts his afternoon.

“You feking moron,” Niall groans as Liam finishes.

“Oi!” Liam says defensively. “How was I supposed to know he react like _that_?”

“Er – you could have used your brain?”

“Well, imagine you had an Alpha, you know-” Liam says. 

Niall rolls his eyes. “Thanks, Liam.”

Liam ignores him. “Would _you_ have a panic attack if you didn’t see your Alpha for two weeks?”

“No,” Niall admits. “But… Louis’ different, isn’t he? If I _did_ have a panic it’s good to know I can’t rely on you though…”

Liam doesn’t laugh. He’s staring out of the window, his expression guilt-ridden.

Niall nudges him with one sock-clad foot. “You alright, mate?”

Liam shakes his head. “Everything I learned in ABO Ed. just flew out of my mind,” he mutters, shame rising off him like steam. “I didn’t know what to do. I just… froze. If it wasn’t for the other kid in his room – the one who ran to get the nurse – Louis could have… What if it had been _Zayn_ and I-”

“If it happened to Zayn you’d know what to do,” Niall soothes. “‘Cause he’s yours. And Louis’ okay, isn’t he?”

Liam nods.  

Niall reaches out and pats his shoulder. “Don’t beat yourself up about it.” Then, in an over-casual manner, asks: “so, they teach you how to deal with an Omega having a panic attack in ABO Ed.?”

Liam shrugs. “They teach us loads of stuff – how to tell if you’re in heat; what makes you feel safe or, like, unsafe. We spent half a year learning the signs that we’re being provoked… Er, blimey, what else?”

“Wait – what? The hell do you mean by ‘being provoked’?”

“You know…” Liam says. “When you guys act up, goad us until we’re forced to discipline you – _thereby receiving the attention they felt they lacked_. I still remember that bit.”

“Dunno what the feck you’re on about, mate,” Niall grumbles.

“Why?” Liam asks. “What do they teach you?

After a long pause, Niall says shortly: “signs that an Alpha’s about to rape you.”

 

LOUIS

By the third week of Harry’s absence Alphas are shamelessly vying for Louis’ attention. They squabble over who’s going to escort him between lessons, argue about who’s going to complete his homework for him and accuse each other of having ulterior motives.

The problem is: Louis doesn't realise that they're flirting with him. He doesn’t see them place a fist on his lower back (a vulgar gesture an Alpha uses to picture the size of their knot inside an Omega.) He doesn’t realise that when they call him _honey_ they’re referring to the sweetness of his scent; that, when they adjust his jumper, they’re hiding the bite mark that reminds them he has an Alpha.

Because no one that remembered Harry was stupid enough to challenge his claim. Right?

The third week also marks a change in his separation from Harry.

On Monday morning, after unknowingly swallowing the suppressant in his orange juice, Louis flicks a bit of scrambled egg at Oliver and asks: “oi, what are you reading?”

Oliver looks up. “Er-” he starts to say; then watches dumbly as Louis reaches over the table and snatches the book from his hands.

“ _Advanced Lessons in ABO Education For Alpha’s_ ,” Louis reads aloud. “This says ‘advanced’, Ollie – you know that, right? It’s not for puppies.”

Beside him, Zayn chokes on a mouthful of orange juice.

Ollie turns red.

A mischievous smile spreads across Louis’ face. “Let’s have a read, shall we?” He begins rifling through its dog-eared pages, pauses about a third of the way through, clears his throat and begins: “it’s advisable to monitor …”

At once, a snigger ripples around the table as he perfectly mimics the Welsh accent belonging to the ABO Ed. teacher, Wally.

 “…your Omega’s alcohol consumption,” Louis continues, “as they’re likely to become intoxicated after one pint.”

A cry of outrage drowns out his next words. An older Omega has overheard him. “What are you reading?” he demands.

Louis blinks, taken-aback, but holds the book up obligingly.

The Omega narrows his eyes. “What else does it say?”

“Um…”

“Louis,” Ollie hisses, “give it back.”

This request, however, only encourages Louis to continue: “equally, it’s wise to restrict your own alcohol intake. You’ll want to keep your wits about you-”

“Is this what you learn in your stupid ABO Ed.?” the older Omega asks the Alpha beside him, who reddens.

“Babe…” he begins but his boyfriends cuts him off:

“Carry on.”

Louis flips to a different page. “How to deal with mood swings…” he continues, aware that he’s attracted the attention of half the students. “In the days preceding an Omega’s heat he is likely to become emotionally volatile.”

“Get on the table, Tomlinson!”

He climbs onto the breakfast table.

When he looks down, however, he finds that the book has fallen open to a different section, as though this page in particular has been perused many times. “ _Ahem._ Whilst a disobedient streak in an Omega can be appealing, persistent misbehaviour should be discouraged. When an Omega wilfully endangers themselves you might want to consider punishment.”

An immediate uproar follows these words.

“Punishment?” shouts a young Omega in indignation. “What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” calls an older Alpha. He bends his boyfriend over the breakfast table and begins smacking his arse. “Who’s a _bad_ boy?” he says.

Louis stares.

“Lou, go on – what else does it say?” Zayn calls.

“Louis Tomlinson!”

Louis whirls around, knocking over a bowl of baked beans in the process.

Mrs Hodgehouse has entered the dining hall. “Mr Ferguson, please stop spanking Mr Collins in public. Louis, please climb down from there.”

“I’m stuck Miss,” Louis replies, “you’re gonna have to call the fire department.”

At these words, the Omegas start hollering and catcalling.

Over the din, Louis hears Mrs Hodgehouse say: “Austin, will you please help Louis down.”

At once, the haughty-looking Head Boy saunters over. He takes Louis by the waist, lifts him up and places him on the floor.

He does it with such ease Louis has to smother a surprised squeak and when he stumbles Austin is careful to steady him. Louis gets an eyeful of his expansive chest. He cranes his head back, glimpsing neat blonde hair and pale skin far above him.

Then Austin steps away, revealing the approaching form of their housemistress.

Louis hides the book behind his back. “Before you give me a detention, Miss, you should know something,” he says, backing away from her.

“And what’s that?” she enquires.

“I’m fully booked, miss,” Louis replies, “already got given one for nicking Mrs Hennessey’s wig.”

The hall erupts in laughter.

As Mrs Hodgehouse scolds some of the rowdier boys Louis drops the book into his bag, ignoring Ollie’s protestations (Louis – wait – give me my book back!) and dashes out of the hall.

 

LATER THAT DAY, LOUIS

_…and with the flat of your palm… alternating between each cheek… dropping to the thighs in cases of extreme disobedience… importance of a safe word…_

Louis’ eyes rove the pages of the book. He’s gripping it so hard he threatens to tear them out. He flips to the front, where a list of names reveals which students have removed the book from the library. Louis’ stomach does a somersault when he sees _Harry Styles_ accompanied by a date some three years previously

“Lou-eh?” Zayn kicks the toilet-stall door. “What are you doing in there? C’mon, hurry up.”

Louis jumps, startled, and hastily shoves the book back into the bag, slings it over his shoulder and hurries out.

Zayn is watching him with narrowed eyes.

“Let’s go,” Louis says, ignoring him.

No sooner have they left they bathroom, however, then a woman is saying: “shouldn’t you two be in class?”

They whirl around.

“We got lost, Miss,” Zayn says immediately.

The ABO Ed. teacher rolls her eyes. “Well hurry up, lessons started ten minutes ago.” She turns to the door in front of her.

“Wally,” Louis says suddenly, “wait!”

“It’s Mrs _Wallace_ , Louis,” the teacher sighs. 

“Right. I – um - I’ve been reading this book...?”

“You’ve been reading a book?” Zayn repeats incredulously. “What, in secret? Is that why you were under the covers with the light on last night?”

Louis blushes madly. Zayn knows that Louis finally gave in and was touching himself to his picture of Harry’s cock last night; because he objected very loudly when Louis still tried to climb into bed with him afterwards. He reaches out, pinching Zayn’s nipple and, simultaneously, asks Mrs Wallace: “can I ask you about it? There’s something I don’t understand.”

“Only ‘cause it’s the first thing you’ve read since the Hungry Caterpillar,” Zayn says, easily wresting Louis away from him.

“Bro – shut up,” Louis snaps. He grins at Mrs Wallace. “It’s just a quick question.”

“Alright,” she agrees, toeing the door to her classroom open and gesturing that he should follow her. “Come on in.”

Louis steps inside and, with an impish smile, closes the door in Zayn’s face.  

When he turns around Mrs Wallace is arranging papers on her desk. Louis reaches into his backpack and pulls out _Advanced Lessons in ABO Education for Alphas_.

Mrs Wallace raises her eyebrows when he passes it to her. “Louis,” she rebukes, “this book is for Alphas.”

“I know,” Louis says quickly. “But I wanted to ask something about Chapter Six.”

Mrs Wallace hesitates but opens it to the right page. The chapter is entitled: _Punishment._ She sighs. “Louis, this is mature stuff and, like I said, it’s for Alphas-”

“Technically I’m classed as mature, by the way,” Louis interjects.

She gives him a sweeping look, one that speaks of scepticism.

Louis bristles, opening his mouth to object – after all, he didn’t _ask_ for a uniquely early heat – but Mrs Wallace relents.

“Okay. What did you want to ask?”

Louis takes a deep breath. “Is it supposed to hurt… getting spanked?”

“Yes and no,” Mrs Wallace replies, and Louis senses that she is being completely honest with him. “It’s supposed to cause some pain, that’s true. But spanking is about discipline, not violence. If the pain doesn’t fade after a couple of hours you should probably speak to your Alpha about being a bit gentler. Your Alpha, in particular, should probably take it easy considering you’re perpetually in some sort of trouble,” she adds.

Though Mrs Wallace often speaks this frankly, it’s much different when Louis is part of a class of twenty. He feels his face heat up.

“Does that help?”

“Yeah, that was it,” Louis blurts out. He grabs the book, stuffs it back into his school bag and dashes out of the room.

So she assumed – not only that he’s been spanked – but that he’s being spanked _regularly?_ He’s always known that Alphas spank their Omegas. Shouldn’t he be glad that Harry doesn’t spank him?

…But why doesn’t he?

When Louis thinks back to that day he suddenly feels, of all things, disappointed… Which doesn’t make any sense. _Why_ would he want Harry to hit him? He’s just confirmed with Wally that it’s probably going to hurt. He certainly won’t be doing anything provoke Harry. _The very thought of being spanked,_ he tells himself, _fills him with fear…_

…By the time he’s spent an hour in detention and returned to his dorm block he’s feeling extremely confused and a bit tearful.

Rather than entering the dining hall or the common room, he sits on the steps that lead up to his dorm block and pulls out his phone.  

Before he can dial Harry’s number, however, the front door opens, startling him. He looks over his shoulder.  

A group of sixth-formers are sauntering down the front steps towards him. Louis can hear the sound of beer bottles chinking in a plastic bag.  

Louis drops his gaze and pretends that he’s tying up his shoelace, attempting to covertly wipe his cheeks on the knee of his school trousers. A pair of feet stops beside him.

“Hey… what’s wrong?”

“Nothin’.”

The boy ducks his head, trying to catch Louis’ eye. “Doesn’t look like nothing.”

Louis sniffs. He glances up and meets the grey-eyed gaze of Austin Wood. He looks away again, feeling a tear drop from his eyelashes. “I miss my Alpha,” he whispers.

"Awww..." It's not just one Alpha, now, but two. They exchange sympathetic looks with one another.

"Where is he?" the second one asks, crouching down beside Austin. He’s got smooth, chocolate-brown skin. Louis recognises him as the captain of the rugby team.

Louis drags the sleeve of his jumper under his eyes. “He’s visiting his Nan ‘down south’. I haven’t seen him for th-three weeks.” That’s what Zayn keeps telling him, anyway, though it feels like longer.

“ _Awww…_ ” They repeat, moving to sit on either side of him. One of them strokes his hair. One of them rubs his back.

A third Alpha takes their place, hunkering down in front of Louis. “You poor thing,” the hazel-eyed swimming captain says.

At that, Louis drops his face into his hands and begins to cry. None of his friends understand. None of them know what it’s like to be parted from your Alpha. He’s missing half his heart.

“Hush, you’re alright…”

 “It won’t be long until you see him again…”

 “C’mon, now. You’re gonna be okay…”

The three Alphas shower him with soft words, the cadence of their voices like a lullaby.  

“Let’s go inside,” Austin says. “Did you miss dinner? We’ll get the cooks to make you something.”

“Don’t worry about school work. We can get it done for you,” the swimming captain adds. 

“Come sit with us,” the rugby captain offers, “you can choose what you wanna watch.”

Louis perks up. He has the perfect plan to take his mind off how much he misses Harry. “Can I play Fifa?”

 

 

FRIDAY NIGHT, LIAM

Liam’s phone lights up as he climbs out of his car. He glances at it and lets out a sigh. _Ofc ill check on louis, mate,_ he replies to Harry. _i care about the little one too, you kno._

Zayn is waiting to open the door for him, rubbing his bare feet together against the cold. As Liam steps inside he reaches up to wind his arms around Liam’s neck.    

Liam kisses the top of his head, then follows Zayn into the common room, towards a group of boys sat in the centre of the room. Liam glances at each of them before his gaze returns to Zayn. He hesitates, then asks: “er - where’s Louis?”

Zayn’s golden gaze darkens. “Why?”

“I promised Harry I’d check on him.”

“He’s up there,” Zayn says, jutting his chin towards the front of the room. “He’s been there every night this week,” he adds, struggling to keep the resentment from his tone.

Liam frowns. His heart begs him to kiss the frown from Zayn’s face... But his instincts tell him to seek out Louis. "I'll be back in a minute," he promises, straightening up.

As he approaches the front of the room he can hear the rowdy laughter of several Alphas. He distinctly hears one of them say: "Austin will show you how he got to be Head Boy, honey."

Liam speeds up, rounding the sofa and coming to an abrupt halt. "What the fuck is going on?"

Louis looks up. His grin barely falters, even though he's sitting in the lap of another - _fucking_ \- Alpha.

The Alpha in question - a boy Liam recognises from his own school years - looks relaxed and haughty, totally unmoved by Liam's presence. One hand rests causally on Louis' hip. "Hi, Payno," he drawls.

"Hey, Liam," Louis says, continuing to smile. He's not exactly sprawled across Austin's lap; in fact, he's basically perched on his knee.

All the same, this is – is _despicable._

Liam’s chest rises and falls rapidly. "Louis. Come here. Now."

Louis raises his eyebrows. He opens his mouth – a sassy reply on his lips no doubt – but Liam cuts him off.

“Now!” he says, his voice like thunder.

Louis scrambles to do as he’s told, obeying the command on instinct.

The group of Alphas sulk, like Liam has stolen their favourite toy.

Louis looks surprised to find himself standing beside Liam. Taking advantage of his momentary speechlessness, Liam takes Louis by his dainty wrist and begins to drag him out of the room.

As they pass into the entranceway Louis yanks his arm free. “What the fook did you do that for?” he demands. “You just embarrassed me in front of all my friends!”

“Your _friends?”_ Liam repeats, disbelievingly. “What were you doing sitting in their laps, Louis!?”

“I told them I missed Harry,” Louis explains, “and they said I could try sitting in each of their laps and choose the one who reminded me of his.” He shrugs one shoulder. “Sounds like a good friend to me.”

Liam is speechless. He gapes at Louis, attempting to formulate a response that doesn’t use the words: _what the fuck?_ “Louis,” he says eventually, “it is not okay to sit in other Alpha’s laps. You know that, don’t you?”

Louis opens his mouth, blatantly about to object.

“Wait, wait – think about it like this: how would you feel if you saw another Omega sitting in Harry’s lap?”

Louis’ eyes glint. When he speaks, however, his voice is calm. “Well… I’d be a bit jealous, obviously. But Harry is so kind and caring so if an Omega was upset-”

“No – Louis – _no.”_

At that moment the door to the common room swings back open. The burly captain of the rugby team throws a glance at Liam, then bestows a brazen smile on Louis. “Hey, sweetcheeks…”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Didn’t I tell you not to call me that?”

The Alpha runs a hand through his hair. “So it’s, er, pretty loud in there… Why don’t we go up to my room and I can help you with your maths homework?”

Liam is floored. “He has an Alpha - you slimy piece of shit!” He reaches out and yanks Louis collar aside, showing off the bond-mark adorning the nape of his neck.

The Alpha scoffs. He opens his mouth, hesitates; eyes Liam’s much more muscular figure and then slouches back into the common room.

Louis’ face is bright red. “What’s _wrong_ with you!” he shouts, shrugging Liam off. “Why did you do that?”

“He invited you up to his room, Louis,” Liam shouts back. “His room!”

“To help me with homework!”

“Are you being deliberately naïve?” Liam cries.

Louis’ cheeks are flushed with anger and his hands are balled into tiny fists.

“Your Alpha is having the worst time of his life,” Liam tells him.

Louis blinks, taken aback. “He… he is?”

“Where were you last night, Louis?”

“I was…” Louis drops his gaze, a blush creeping into his cheeks.

“With Austin Wood?” Liam guesses. “Meanwhile – Harry’s Nan was being rushed to the hospital.”

Louis’ eyes widen.

“And you didn’t know this,” Liam says, “because you were too busy with your new Alphas.”

“They’re not-” Louis objects. “They’re just being friendly!”

Liam scoffs. “I don’t think they want to be _friends_.”

Louis raises his eyebrows. “Why not?”

“Because they’re four years older than you!” Liam exclaims. “Come on, Louis, you don’t _honestly_ think-”

“-Harry’s five years older than me,” Louis says and, though his voice is very small, Liam breaks off abruptly. “And _you’re_ five years older than Zayn.”

Liam curses under his breath. “I didn’t – that’s not what I meant.”

Louis is blinking rapidly. Liam can see tears clinging to his eyelashes.

“Okay, little one, I’m sorry,” Liam touches his shoulder but Louis pushes his hand away.

“For fooks sake, Liam!” he yells. “Stop calling me that!” He turns and bolts up the stairs.

“Lou! Wait!”

Liam doesn’t bother chasing him. An Omega’s primary (and only) defence is their ability to outrun Alphas. However, before Liam can even _think_ about returning to Zayn, his phone begins to ring.

Liam groans but lifts it to his ear.

“What’s wrong?” Harry is immediately demanding. “Why is Louis upset?”

“Harry – are you drinking that bloody coffee again!?” Anne sounds irritated; like this is a conversation she’s had too many times before. “You need to come back here and finish your dinner.”

“Are _you_ alright, man?” Liam asks.

There’s a heavy sigh followed by a silence, during which Austin passes Liam on the stairs. Liam watches him suspiciously. But as he prepares to follow the Alpha Harry starts talking, his words flowing like water bursting from a dam.

“No. I’m not. I’m really, really not. I’m worried about my mum; my mum is worried about me. And my nan… She’s near the end. She’s in a lot of pain and there’s nothing we can do…”

Liam pauses on the stairs, overwhelmed by the sudden outpouring of emotion. “Harry...” he says, as the younger Alpha pauses for breath. “Are you telling Louis any of this?”

"What? No, of course not. I don't want to upset him, do I?"

"That’s not how it works, mate," Liam says with an incredulous laugh.

There's an offended pause. "And how would you know...?"

Liam lets out a low growl. After putting Louis above Zayn, this insult is too much.

“I just need to know that Louis’ okay,” Harry says shortly.

“Don’t worry about it, mate,” Liam snaps. “He’s doing fine without you.”

 

  
MEANWHILE, LOUIS

The keypad that will allow Louis to enter his corridor is blurred by tears.

“Hey, honey…”

Austin’s sultry voice makes him jump. He looks over his shoulder and sees the Alpha ascending the staircase behind him. He turns his back, embarrassed that he’s been spotted crying once again, but Austin is already saying:

“Oh, honey…”

A fresh wave of tears spills down Louis’ cheeks. His covers his face with his hands and, at the same time, feels a pair of arms coil around him.

“You’re alright,” Austin soothes. He’s the only Alpha that is as tall as Harry; his embrace is the only one – if Louis shuts his eyes – that feels remotely like Harry’s. “Come here,” Austin whispers into his hair, “come on – you’re alright…”

The ache to be held overwhelms him and Louis turns and throws his arms around Austin’s middle.

Austin cradles Louis’ head against his chest, just above the place where Harry’s butterfly tattoo would be. Louis lets his eyes flutter close, rubs his face into the fabric of Austin’s jumper.

“You’re okay, honey,” Austin murmurs. He draws Louis closer, pulling him onto his tiptoes, tucking his face into his neck. The smell of cloves tickles Louis’ nose. He tries to jerk his head back but Austin’s hand ensures that he cannot move.

Louis hears the Alpha draw in a lungful of his own scent and, at the same, his other hand drops lower and squeezes the swell of Louis’ arse.

Louis’ eyes fly open. “Oi!” He flings Austin’s hands away from him. “What are you doing?”

Austin looks faintly surprised. “I was comforting you?”

“You were groping me!”

Austin looks confused. “Yeah…?”

There’s a short silence.

“That’s the way it works,” he adds.

“The way _what_ works?” Louis demands.

“I look after you when your emotions get the better of you, which – apparently – is all the time. And in return…” He drops his gaze to Louis’ thighs…

Louis’ mouth falls open. “S-So you ain’t gonna be nice if you’re not getting something out of it?”

Austin chuckles. “C’mon, now, honey,” he purrs, stepping closer.

In his attempt to move as far away from him as possible, Louis’ back crashes against the glass door behind him. The smell of cloves makes Louis want to choke. He can hear his heart hammering in his chest.

Aidan seems totally unbothered by Louis’ obvious terror. “Don’t pretend that it’s not the same arrangement you have with Styles.”

“Sp-speaking of Harry,” Louis snarls, “if you touch me again he’ll rip your throat out!” He turns his back and starts jamming his thumb into the keypad.

Austin laughs. “Sure he will, honey.”

Outraged, Louis spins around. “You fooking prick!” he screams at Austin’s retreating back.

Austin, however, merely laughs louder.

Louis wishes, more than anything, that he still had that big, hardback book… so that he could throw it at Austin’s head. He’s sick of simultaneously being treated like a child and like he has nothing to offer but his body.

As he storms into his corridor an Omega from the neighbouring dorm room shouts his name.

“Oi, Louis!” Luke is dragging a sheet out of his room. “Mrs Hodgehouse got our sheets mixed up _again.”_

“Do you really care that much?” Louis snaps.

Luke bristles. “Yes – _yours_ are covered in slut-stains.”

He pushes the bundle into Louis’ chest and, though he doesn’t mean to, the force knocks Louis to the floor. The average Omega can expect to reach a height of five-foot, five-inches. Which means that, at four-foot-eleven, Louis is significantly smaller than _everyone._

“Watch it!” Louis yells. 

“Oh my God,” Luke says, rolling his eyes, “you’re fucking pathetic – you know that?” He turns and struts back into his room.

Seething with anger, Louis stomps into his room and slams the door shut. A quick glance at his phone, which is charging on his bed, reveals three missed calls from Harry.

And a text from Ollie.

He opens it and is further infuriated to discover Ollie has come up with a new pet name for him.

_hey bunny my paretns are out of town and my big bros throwing a house party. Wanna come with me? itll be shit unless ur there._

A clever remake escapes Louis in his furious state. He replies: _yeah right_ ; puts the phone down and starts to get ready for bed. Just before he goes to sleep he checks his phone again.

_pleaseeee sugarplum. ur the funniest person ever. I NEED you there_

 

SATURDAY MORNING

"Hey, Louis!"

Louis looks up from his breakfast and sees Ollie bounding towards him. He throws a glance at Mrs Hodgehouse, who is distributing post, and whispers: "do you think you’re gonna come to that party?"

Louis can feel Zayn’s eyes boring into him. “Yeah!” he says. “Sounds like fun.”

“Great!” Ollie replies. “My brother’s gonna pick us up at eight.” He glances at Zayn. “Bring your friend if you want,” he offers. 

Zayn glowers at him. He’s used to people not knowing his name but he has _three_ classes with Ollie – can he seriously have forgotten?

“You’re gonna come, yeah?” Louis asks him as Ollie bounds off again.

Zayn toys with a piece of bacon. “I dunno, bro…”

“What happened to partners in crime?” Louis implores, nudging him.  

Zayn sighs, turning to face the smaller boy. “I don't think you should go, Louis.”

Louis’ face falls. “You know what, Zayn? I’m sick of people telling me I’m too young or I’m too fragile-”

“Tomlinson?”

Louis looks up at the sound of his name and is promptly handed a parcel from their housemistress. He frowns. The postage stamp tells him it’s from Cornwall; the writing tells him Harry sent it. Suddenly eager, he rips it open and reveals a faded maroon school jumper. A slip of paper flutters into his lap. Louis picks it up and reads:

_I found one of my old school jumpers so that you can wear it throughout the day. Hope it makes you feel better. All the love, H xxxxx_

Louis wills himself not to cry. He lifts it to his nose and almost swoons at the spicy scent of it. (And if a rogue tear does slip down his cheek it’s immediately soaked into the fabric anyway.) "Wow," he breathes. He tugs his current jumper over his head and pulls Harry’s one on. It feels like it’s retained Harry’s warmth as well as his scent.

Austin struts past him, his arm draped over the shoulders of a pretty Omega with strawberry-blonde hair. “Oh my God,” the Omega sneers. “How ridiculous does the dwarf look in that jumper…?”

Austin throws his head back and laughs. “Stupid little cock-tease,” he says loudly, sitting down at his table as it erupts in laughter.

Humiliated, Louis rips the jumper over his head.

“Why do you care what other people think all of a sudden?” Zayn says.

Louis doesn’t reply, shoving the jumper back into its parcel and pushing it away from him. _Because Harry’s not here to make it better,_ he thinks. _And a_ _s much as he's been trying to pretend that it doesn't bother him, he misses his Alpha now more than ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading. if you liked it, please let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited to finally share this with you. Thank you for your lovely and continued messages (here and on tumblr) I am sorry that I never replied to anyone - hopefully this makes up for my silence - but every message means a lot, in fact it's down to you guys that I finally found the inspiration to finish this. 
> 
> Give us a shout if you've been here since day one!

 

"I bet everyone thinks I'm your mate,” Ollie says excitedly.

Louis and Zayn share a look. “You need, like, three more inches – at _least,”_ the brunette sniggers, sliding out of the car. In front of them boys are spilling across the front garden of a semi-detactched house. The front door is wide-open. Music is blaring through the open windows of a crowded living room.

Scrambling out of the backseat, Ollie says: “my mum reckons I’ll be six-foot-two once I’ve had my rut, you know.”

A smile pulls on Louis’ lips. “I wasn’t talking about your height.”

Ollie’s smile fades.

Crowing with laughter, the two Omegas pass through the front door and are immediately swallowed by their first ever house party. <http://ohslashy.tumblr.com/post/116457998682>

The first hour is chaotic and confusing.

The music, they discover, is coming from behind a closed door. Emboldened by alcohol, Louis and Zayn push open the door.

It’s dark inside the room. The smell of slick and seed fills their nostrils. Omegas and Alphas are dancing together in a manner that can only be described as _sexual._

They can see one Omega sandwiched between two Alphas, another bent over with his hands wrapped around his ankles, another with his legs coiled around an Alpha’s waist.

“Would you like it if Harry danced with _you_ like that?” Zayn whispers.

Louis blushes. “Don’t be daft.”

An Alpha saunters up to them and growls: "wanna dance?”

In reply, Louis turns his head to the side and displays the bond mark on his throat.

The Alpha shrugs and disappears back into the crowd.

"C'mon," Louis shouts into Zayn's ear. "Let's go back."

Other Alphas are eyeing Louis. A dark-haired boy by the speakers hasn’t stopped staring since they entered the room.

Zayn nods and pushes Louis back into the hallway.

“Louis!” Ollie is before them in an instant. “It’s really dangerous for you to go in there,” scolds. “You should have asked me to go with you.”

“Oh, piss off,” Louis snaps.

Time seems to move in great leaps. Suddenly it’s midnight and when Zayn catches his reflection in a mirror he’s surprised to see pink-cheeks and glassy-eyes staring back at him.

He is even more surprised when Louis lowers a bottle of beer and reveals that tears are streaming down his cheeks.

“Lou!” Zayn says in alarm. “What’s wrong?”

Louis shakes his head.

Zayn takes his hand and drags the smaller boy up the staircase. He finds a bathroom, pulls Louis inside and locks it behind them.

Louis is grinding the heel of his hands into his eyesockets.

"Bro?"

Louis lets out a sob.

“Alright, give me your phone," Zayn tells him. "I'm gonna call Harry."

“No!” Louis yelps.

“Come on, Lou, he’s your mate – you nee-”

“He’s - not – my – mate,” Louis hiccups.

“What? _Why would you say that?”_ Zayn hisses.

Louis looks down, ashamed, and whispers: “We’re so d-d-different… I’m so disobedient.”

“Louis, you’re always bangin’ on about how you’re the perfect couple-”

“-Perfect couple?” Louis exclaims. “Ha!” He looks miserably into his beer bottle. “I c-can’t,” he chokes out, “even fit his c-c-cock in my mou-mouth.” He drops his face into his hands and bursts into tears.

Cheeks burning, Zayn pats his head. “That’s the stupidest reason I’ve ever heard…”

Louis pushes him off. “How about this then? He doesn’t need me!” he yells. “He doesn’t care about me. He doesn’t treat me like an adult! He doesn’t even spank me!” Louis breaks off abruptly, looking down at the phone in his hand.

Harry’s name is flashing on the screen.

Utterly alarmed, Zayn stutters out: “he’s calling you right now, Louis. How can you say he doesn’t care?”

Louis shakes his head. “I’m a burden,” he whispers. “The only reason he puts up with me is because…” He blinks rapidly as a fresh wave of tears spills down his cheeks… “Because I let him fuck me…” He presses the red button. “But he’s gonna get bored of that too.” He exhales shakily and looks up at Zayn, his blue eyes shimmering with tears. “We’re not equals.”

Zayn's heart sinks. "Harry adores you, bro. You know that."

"For now," Louis whispers.

Zayn gnaws on his bottom lip. "Maybe he-" he starts.

Louis’ hopeless gaze, however, makes him trail off. His head feels fuzzy. He’s not equipped for this conversation, not at the moment. "I think we should go home, Louis. I’m gonna text Liam.”

Louis sniffles but nods.

Within five minutes Zayn is telling him, “Liam’s on his way. Let’s go wait outside.”

Louis puts his hands on Zayn’s shoulders and jumps down. The top of his head brushes Zayn’s nose. Zayn gives him another hug, kissing his hair. “Come on.”

As they return to the upstairs corridor, however, they come face to face with the dark-haired Alpha who was watching them earlier.

He’s short – for an Alpha – which means he still towers over Zayn and Louis. He’s not really _barring_ their path but his bulky frame prevents them from moving past him, and he’s doing nothing to alter that. He gives Louis an appraising look.

“Looks like you need an Alpha to take care of you…”

Zayn’s grip on Louis’ hand tightens. “He has a mate for that,” he snaps.

The Alpha raises his eyebrows. “Does he?” he asks in mock surprise. He takes Louis by the jaw and inspects his neck. “Can’t tell…”

“Who said you could touch me?” Louis snarls, batting his hand away.

“I suppose you’re marked too?” Rick teases.

Zayn doesn’t rise to it. “I’m not even matured.”

“Rick? Louis? What’s going on?”

Ollie has appeared at the top of the stairs.

“Nothing, pup,” the Alpha sneers. He’s steps out of the way, allowing Louis and Zayn to see just how red Ollie’s cheeks are turning. 

“Louis, I need to talk to you,” Ollie says.

Louis nods, tugging on Zayn’s hand.

“Alone,” Ollie implores.

Louis draws up short.

“It’s okay,” Zayn says, holding up his phone. “I’ll check where Liam is.”

With reluctance, Louis allows himself to be pulled into the bedroom beside them.

Zayn brings up Liam’s number. He is in the process of texting him when he realises that the Alpha has yet to move.

“What?” Zayn says angrily.

Rick leans down and sniffs him.

Outraged, Zayn pushes his head away.

The Alpha’s hand shoots out, gripping Zayn’s wrist.

“Ow!”

“Sure you’re not matured? I can smell something sweet – something like… honey…”

Zayn pales. That’s Louis’ scent, clinging to his skin from countless nights of cuddling.

“Doesn’t matter either way,” Zayn says, trying to sound threatening. “Even if I was, I already have an Alpha.”

“Oh yeah?” Rick scoffs. “And what’s his name?” He clearly suspects that Zayn is lying and it gives Zayn great pleasure to announce that his boyfriend is none other than Liam Payne. 

Rick, however, is unimpressed. “When I was at school Liam Payne was a skinny _pup_ ,” he says quietly. He takes a step closer, forcing Zayn to retreat further down the hall – further away from the stairs, further away from an escape.

“W-well, you should see him now,” Zayn stammers. He tries to slide away but Rick slams a hand against the wall.

“With pleasure,” Rick leers. “I’d like him to know that I’ve taken you from him.” He snaps Zayn’s head to the side, baring his throat.

Pure and unaltered terror slices through Zayn.

“LOUIS!”

 

MEANWHILE, LOUIS

Ollie’s stuttered and slightly slurred words wash over him, distant as the sound of waves crashing out at sea.

Louis stares at the phone cupped in his hand.

_Where are you? I know you’re upset, Louis love. Please answer your phone xxxxx_

And then – what seems to Louis to be out of nowhere (but actually follows a declaration of love) – Ollie’s face lurches towards him.

Louis yelps, reeling backward and tumbling off the bed. “Wh-wh-what are you _doing_!?” he exclaims from the floor.

Ollie looks confused. He has, after all, just told Louis that he loved him. “I… I…. I think I should be your Alpha!” he announces.

“I have an Alpha,” Louis points out. He climbs to his feet.

Ollie does too.

Louis doesn’t find Ollie the least bit intimidating, though he is – as usual – dwarfed by him.

“Louis-” Ollie begins, reaching out to take his hand.

But a blood-curdling scream cuts him off.

“LOUIS!”

Louis’ head snaps towards the door. “Zayn?”

He tries to pull away but Ollie tightens his grip. “Lou- wait. Let me finish,” he pleads.

“Ollie, _get off me,”_ Louis snarls, trying to pull himself free.

“I love-“

_“LOUIS!”_

Zayn’s scream sends chills down Louis’ spine. “Ollie, let go!” he half-yells, half-begs.

“I’d never abandon you!” Ollie blurts out.

Louis punches him.

Ollie staggers, releasing Louis’ wrist. Louis suspects he’s more shocked than hurt but he doesn’t wait to find out. He races from the room, bursting into the upstairs hallway to find that the Alpha from earlier has pinned Zayn against the far wall. And he’s-he’s attempting to _mark_ him.

“Oi!” Louis screams, striding forward. “What are you _doing!?”_ He shoves the Alpha in the back, then darts away when Rick swipes at him like he’s an annoying fly.

Louis balls his fist determinately and marches towards them again-

The next swipe throws him to the floor. A moment later Zayn lands on top of him.

Louis tries to drag him to his feet.

But experience has taught Zayn that _Louis_ is the one that needs protection and so he tries to push the smaller Omega away.

Then a kick to the stomach makes him shout out with pain, his legs buckling.

“Zayn!” Louis yelps.

Rick pulls his foot back again.

Louis jumps forward. “Please, don’t,” he begs.

Rick grabs him by the hair, yanking his head back. He pulls Louis onto his tiptoes – who cries out in pain – and draws in a lungful of Louis’ scent.

“Stop it…” Zayn croaks.

But Rick merely huffs in disappointment and drops Louis to the floor. “Looks like you were telling the truth after all,” he says, eyeing Zayn in disappointment.

“Arsehole,” Louis spits at his retreating form. He turns to Zayn. “Zayn? Are you okay...”

Zayn’s features are crumpled with pain. He’s hugs his middle. “It hurts so much,” he sobs.

Louis pulls him to his feet. “Come on, let’s go.”

Confronted with their vulnerability again and again, the two young Omegas stagger down the stairs as fast as they can.

Once outside, Zayn hunkers down on the curb, clutching his mobile.

Ollie is sulking because Zayn – in his moment of desperation – called out for Louis and not him.

Louis, meanwhile, is raging at him. “The way you acted tonight,” he screams, “I wouldn’t be surprised if you’re a Beta – you coward!”

Zayn glances over his shoulder, eyes wide. At the same time a car pulls up in front of them.

Ollie’s hands are curled into fists. “It wouldn’t matter if I _was_ a Beta,” he shouts at Louis, “I’m still bigger and stronger than you! So you better show me some respect. I could make you do whatever I _wanted,_ you know!”

Louis’ scream of outrage is drowned out by a sudden roar. A huge figure erupts out of the driver’s seat of the car.

Ollie squeals as he is grabbed by the front of the shirt, lifted off his feet and slammed into the tree behind him.

“It’s boys like you,” Liam growls, “that grow up to the _worst_ kind of Alpha. I don’t want to see your face or hear you name ever again.” He drops him and watches the boy tear off towards the house.

Liam surveys the scene in front of him. Teenagers are spilling out of the front door, clutching beer bottles and cigarettes. A concoction of different scents throb in the air. 

He turns around. “What happen-”

The music fades into the background. “Zayn?” he hears himself saying. His feet move so fast that one moment he is standing several metres away and the next he is crouching down in front of him. “What happened, baby?”

Tears are dripping from Zayn’s thick, black lashes. His hands tremble where he holds them to his stomach. “Got kicked,” he croaks.

 “Who?” Liam says. The word feels thick in his mouth, like saying it softly when he yearns to yell it makes it taste funny.

“He’s inside,” Louis says, when Zayn doesn’t reply.

For several moments, Liam is torn between looking after his future mate and avenging him.

Then he growls, scoops Zayn up and stalks towards the car. He is truly furious; because he pulls Zayn into his lap and drives with him like that.

“He could smell Louis on me – he thought- he thought I… And he tried to…” Zayn words are muffled into Liam’s shoulder.

This is clearly news to Louis, who looks horrified.

“It’s not your fault Louis,” Liam says. But his teeth are gritted tightly. He suppresses a rush of resentment that Louis demands so much attention, when Liam would rather devote all of it to Zayn. _It’s not his fault_ , he reminds himself, _he didn’t ask for his early heat._  “How did you end up at that party?” he asks.

Zayn and Louis say nothing.

“How did you end up that party,” Liam repeats and, this time, he can’t keep the anger from bleeding into his voice, “full of older Alphas?”

“It was my idea,” Louis says in a small voice. He waits for Liam to tell him that it’s not his fault. To assure him that everything is going to be okay.

He doesn’t.

They spend the rest of the journey in silence.

 

SIX HOURS LATER

A car a skids to a stop in front of the drive, it's wheels screeching. Inside, Rick lowers his game controller. There's hurried footsteps up the path, the sound of the door being thrown off its hinges. He stands up and turns.

A tall, curly-haired Alpha is stalking towards him.

“Is that you, Styles?” he says. “What are you _-argh. Fuck._ You hit me, you bastar-OW!”

He finds himself sprawled on the floor, his head spinning, his cheek throbbing, his nose bleeding.

Vaguely, he sees Harry raise his nose and sniff the air. And, like that, he’s gone again.

A few miles away Louis is sobbing into the lavender jumper that Harry gifted to him many months ago. Zayn is dozing in the bed above him and Liam is listening, heart-broken, to the sound of his laboured breathing.

It’s almost 7 o’clock in the morning when Harry climbs through the window.

Louis breaks off abruptly, sitting up.

Harry has barely pulled himself into the room when Louis erupts out of bed.

"Where have you been!?" he screams. “I’ve been calling you for hours, you arsehole!”

Harry closes the space between them in two strides, takes Louis’ face between his palms and smashes their mouths together.

Louis continues to sob, his tiny fists clenching in the back of Harry’s shirt.

"I forgot my phone," Harry murmurs, speaking the words into Louis' mouth. Even in the gloom Liam can see that his knuckles are bleeding. “I got in the car as soon as I felt your fear.” He pulls back and searches Louis' tear stained face. "What happened?"

Louis doesn't answer, however, except to kiss him.

Harry strips him efficiently, tossing his clothes to the floor. He shoves one, then two, then three fingers into Louis' hole and begins stretching it out.

“Alpha, please,” Louis sobs.

"Hush," Harry whispers, as Louis begins to cry in earnest. "I'm here now. I'm here."

Whilst Harry attempts to console the Omega, Louis sucks at whatever he can reach: Harry's bottom lip, then his throat and - as Harry straightens up - one fat, brown nipple.

As usual, Louis begins telling Harry he’s ready long before he actually _is._ Harry knows better than to believe him. However, this does mean Harry gets to enjoy several minutes of Louis begging for his cock.

Utterly determined, Louis pulls it free from Harry’s jeans. He’s delighted to discover that Harry’s hard for him already, his thick cock curving towards his belly. Seed is seeping from the slit, rolling over veins as thick as ropes and drenching the nest of curls between his thighs.

“Lie down,” Harry growls and, moments later, “look at me as I take you.”

This is instantly followed by a small cry of pain.

Zayn blinks awake, realises what is happening on the bed beneath him, and hides his face in Liam’s chest.

Louis tears only cease when Harry shudders above him and spills his seed inside him.

 

 

LATER THAT MORNING

Liam lays Zayn’s head on the pillow and climbs down from his bed.

Beneath him, Harry is slumped against the headboard, dozing intermittently and cradling Louis to his chest. Louis, his cheek resting on Harry’s shoulder, is the very picture of innocence; which is a considerable feat as Harry’s knot is currently nestled inside him.

Liam swallows. “We need to talk.”

Harry nods. He scoots towards the end of the bed and eases the Omega off his softening cock.

Zayn wrinkles his nose as Louis – dripping and naked – is placed in his bed. Although, when Louis shivers, Zayn immediately pulls the duvet over him.

Meanwhile, Harry is using a t-shirt to dab the slick from his pubes, cupping his hefty cock in his palm.

As always, Liam is awed that Louis manages to fit _that_ inside of him. He clears his throat.

Harry looks up.

“Meet me in the kitchen.”

 

A FEW MINUTES LATER

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

Liam watches Harry swirl a teabag around a Doncaster Rovers mug.

“Whose blood is that?”

Harry glances at his knuckles. He crosses to the sink - the two Alphas barely fit into the pokey kitchenette in Louis and Zayn’s boarding house so this requires Liam to move – and washes his hands thoroughly. “I didn’t ask his name.”

Liam sighs. He relays what Zayn told him whilst they were in the nurse’s office, tending to his broken rib.

As he listens, Harry braces his hands on the counter.

Liam hesitates. "This boy - Oliver - took Louis upstairs."

Harry closes his eyes and moans: “Oh God.”

Liam says impatiently. “Harry _-_ nothing happened. Okay? Relax.”

"But I felt Louis' fear,” Harry says, shaking his head vehemently, “it woke me up."

"He was scared. He was terrified," Liam explains. “For Zayn.”

Harry blinks, raising his head. Liam is leant against the counter beside him.

“Zayn?” Harry says blankly. “Why would anyone want Zayn?”

Liam suppresses a stab of anger. It’s in an Alpha’s nature to assume their Omega is the most desirable.

But Harry is right. Liam never imagined someone would want Zayn because Zayn is yet to have his first heat. And it wouldn’t be the first time someone tried to hurt Louis.

“Oliver’s older brother is Jackson Preston, remember him?”

“Two years above us?”

“Yeah, that’s him. You remember who he used to hang out with? Ricky Barrows?”

Harry furrows his brow. “The Alpha who was expelled for hiding in an Omega’s wardrobe? Yeah. How could I forget?”

 Liam swallows thickly. 

“Mate,” Harry breathes. “What happened?”

“It’s okay,” Liam says. “I just thought, you know, ‘cause he was young he was safe.” He drags a hand over his face. “Ricky tried to mark him. He smelt Louis on Zayn and assumed he was mature.”

Harry rakes a hand through his hair. “Christ – is he okay?”

Liam nodded, then shook his head, then shrugged. “Ricky broke one of his ribs. Bloody hell - I hope it was Ricky you punched. Even then, I still owe him one.”

Harry nods slowly. “And… Oliver and Louis, what _did_ happen?”

“Nothing. I mean – Oliver told Louis he was in love with him and tried to kiss him. Louis put him in his place.”

Harry nods. “I thought,” he says, his voice thick, “I thought…”

“I know,” Liam says gently. Because – he can resent Harry all he likes but at the end of the day he counts his blessings that _his_ Omega has never been molested.

Harry turns back to the tea. "What was he thinking...going to that party in the first place?" he mutters, fishing the tea bag out and tossing it into the bin.

 

When they return to their Omegas they find them curled up together, inciting their lust and endearment at once.

Harry clenches his jaw. He reaches out and shakes Louis awake.

Louis, clearly, isn't used to being woken up like this and pouts when he sees his mate standing by the bunkbed.

"Haz..." he mumbles, untangling himself from Zayn and sitting up.

"Climb down here," Harry interjects, placing his hands on his hips.

Louis looks even more disgruntled. He rubs sleep from his eyes. The last thing he remembers he was falling asleep in Harry's arms - with Harry still inside him. "Haz..." he repeats.

"Now. Louis," Harry says, cutting him off once again. "We're going to talk about how you ended up at that party."

Louis - maybe because he's too sleepy to protest, maybe because he knows he's in the wrong - climbs down.

Zayn blinks awake as Louis drops to the floor, tilting his head back to look into Harry's face.

Liam hands him a jumper wordlessly and Louis pulls it on, tugging it down to his thighs.

"It was your idea to go to that party," Harry says.

Louis doesn’t deny it, devoting most of his attention to creating sweater-paws.

Harry lifts his chin.

“You knew Zayn would never let you go alone. And so, by going, you put him in danger too. And look what happened.”

Louis looks up at Zayn.

"It's not the first time that you've acted completely irresponsibly," Harry continues.

Louis gives a large roll of his eyes. “Look, it’s Zayn that likes the ‘daddy’ stuff, not me,” he says. “So why don’t you skip the lecture-”

"Louis!" Harry yells, "don't be so - so fucking _insensitive_! Zayn has a cracked rib. My nan is on her deathbed and I can’t be with her! And it’s _your_ fault!"

Louis' eyes widen. He blinks, watching Harry rake a hand through his curls. Then, to nobody’s real surprise, he starts to cry. He reaches out, curling his fingers into Harry’s shirt.

But Harry pries his fingers away. "For God's sake, Louis," he mutters, though it’s half-hearted. He takes a deep breath, then hunkers down and takes Louis by the shoulders. “You're the most important thing to me,” he says firmly. “I never want you to do something like that again. I can’t,” – his voice breaks – “I can’t _bare_ it.”

Louis nods tearfully and attempts to wriggle out of Harry's grip and into his embrace instead.

Harry, however, holds him still. "You promise?" he presses.

"Yes, Harry," Louis sobs, lifting a hand to hide his face. "I promise."

Harry's face softens. "Alright come here," he says, relief colouring his tone.

Louis hesitates, moving his fingers to reveal that tears are glimmering in eyes full of suspicion – as though he is worried Harry is going to reprimand him once more.

But Harry smiles encouragingly and Louis steps into his arms. Harry straightens up, easily lifting Louis off the floor.

Louis buries his face in Harry's shoulder, locking his ankles together at the small of Harry's back. 

Harry meets Liam's gaze over Louis' head.

The other Alpha has his eyebrows raised. “That’s it?” he asks.

Harry looks at him warningly.

Liam lets out a deep breath. “I’ve never said anything, Harry. But Louis’ put Zayn in danger this time. I’m not gonna hold my tongue.” He sets his jaw. “He needs to be punished.”

Slowly, Harry lowers Louis to the floor and steps past him. “You can’t ask me to do that. Louis’ not like other Omegas. He’s too small. He's too-too-"

“You’re not beating the shit out of him. You’re disciplining him,” Liam points out. Liam’s into punishment. He spanked their best friend Niall on one occasion. "And you're too fucking soft on him," Liam snaps. "He's not a child.”

Harry’s eyes widen.

_Not a child… Not a child…_

Suddenly, everything falls into place. Louis has been desperate for Harry to treat him like an equal, like any Alpha would treat their Omega. By neglecting to follow his punishment through all those weeks ago Harry left Louis feeling wholly uncared for. Rather than feeling cherished, as a result Louis felt unworthy.

And there’s something that book didn’t tell Louis about provocation. It’s not a decision – subconscious or otherwise. It’s a reaction, a plea for attention.

Harry turns to Louis with an expression of grim resignation.

Louis has heard most of their conversation but clearly hasn’t expected the outcome. He takes a hasty step backwards – the look in his eyes is defiant, though they're shining with tears. “You wouldn’t dare,” he says.

Harry’s eyebrows shoot up.

At the same time, Liam turns to Zayn and murmurs: “get under the covers and put your earphones in.”

“But-”

“Zayn, this isn’t up for discussion-”

“-But he said he was sorry last night. He said it loads of times-”

Liam doesn’t say anything. In fact, his expression barely changes at all. But something in his gaze makes Zayn’s mouth snap shut all the same.

His eyes dart past him, to where Harry is guiding Louis towards the bed. Face down.

When Harry climbs into the space beside him, Louis starts and buries his face in his arms.

“Arms by your side,” Harry says.

Louis peeks at him. “Aren’t you gonna say please?”

The first smack whistles through the air and lands on the right cheek.

Louis releases a startled yelp.

All at once, Zayn grabs his iPod and throws his duvet over his head.

Liam waits until he can hear the tinny sound of Zayn’s favourite playlist before turning to Harry, on the bed below. “I’d give him at least five,” he puts in staunchly.

This, apparently, is the final straw. “Interfere again,” Harry growls, “and you can take his fucking place, Liam.” He returns his attention to Louis. “Arms by your side and turn your head – I need to see your face.”

Louis exhales deeply. He does as he's told.

Harry wets his lips, his gaze travelling from Louis' profile to the globes of his arse. When he speaks he finds himself breathless. “Five for putting Zayn in danger…”

He pulls his hand back.

Louis doesn’t make a sound, for the first five.

“Five for hurting me,” Harry continues.

A shiver racks Louis’ frame but he takes the next five obediently, though this time he whimpers.

“And five,” Harry pants, “for putting yourself in danger.” He pauses. “Do you remember your safeword?”

Louis doesn’t reply.

“Louis. Do you remember the word you have to say if you need me to stop?”

Louis nods. He’s trembling all over.

Harry throws an anxious look at Liam.

“S’okay,” Louis mumbles, sensing Harry’s hesitation. He takes a deep breath and, at the same time the trembling ceases. “I can take it.”

“You got this, Harry,” Liam murmurs.

Harry nods. He spanks Louis again.

Louis hides his face in the pillow.

Harry reaches out and grips him by the back of the neck, forcing his head to the side.

The next strike makes Louis scream.

Liam’s eyes flicker towards Zayn’s bed as the lump under the covers quivers.

Another scream draws Liam’s attention back to the scene in front of him.

Harry waits for Louis to catch his breath… Then spanks him again.

Louis arches up like a cat, then down, his wrists straining in Harry’s grip. As the movement forces his arse further into the air Harry smacks it.

Louis howls, pressing his cheek into the pillow. His feet kick out. Harry catches one before it can hit him in the face. It feels as insubstantial as a baby bird.

 “That was it,” he gasps. “The last one.” He kisses the sole of his foot, then bends his head and kisses each glowing cheek. It’s terrifying to realise how much he can hurt Louis by using a mere fraction of his strength. The heat radiating from his skin is fierce.

“When you’re ready,” Harry whispers, “sit up for me…”

Knowing that it’ll be a while before that happens, Liam crosses over to Zayn’s bed and pulls the covers off.

Tears are streaming down Zayn’s cheeks.

“You listened,” Liam says quietly.

“S-Sorry,” Zayn stammers, wiping his cheeks hastily. “S-Sorry – you’re not going to-?”

Liam’s heart sinks. “No baby,” he says softly. He glances at his watch. “C’mon – time for another dose.” He disappears into the bathroom and returns a moment later with a glass of water and two Omega-sized painkillers. He watches Zayn swallow them, then accepts the empty glass, places it on the bedside table and climbs into bed beside him….

…Louis’ tea has long turned cold.

Louis is as weak as if they’ve just been through Harry’s rut.

For several long, dreadful moments Harry thinks he's traumatised him.

But when, unable to wait a moment longer, he scoops Louis into his lap, Louis clings to him fiercely. He's gasping for breath - little puffs bathing Harry's collarbones.

"M sorry, Harry," he sobs. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I’m sorry about you nan, I’m sorry for d-disobeying you, I’m sorry for t-tonight."

"It's okay," Harry promises. “Don’t cry, love. It’s over now...”

“And I’m sorry for th-thinking you w-weren’t my mate.”

There’s a long pause. “… You thought what?”

Louis goes still. He keeps his face hidden in Harry’s chest. “Nothing. Doesn’t matter. It was silly.”

Harry pulls back, staring down at him shock. “How could you think that Louis?”

Louis shakes his head stubbornly. “I was wrong.” But when Harry continues to look hurt, he elaborates. “It was… it was something this Alpha – Austin – said. You comfort me and, in return, I let you…” - he fidgets with the hem of his jumper - “ _you know_. Like an… an arrangement. And I believed him because, well, because sometimes it does feel like that...”

Harry shakes his head slowly. “Three weeks ago I got the biggest blue balls of my life because I wanted you to do your homework. Trust me, love, it’s _you_ care about. Not sex.”

Louis giggles and Harry smiles back, wiping away the last of his tears.

“Why didn’t you tell me any of this?”

“I didn’t want to bother you. Besides…” Louis juts his jaw defiantly. “You never tell me anything.”

Harry opens his mouth to protest… but he can’t deny it.  He looks away. "I... I didn't want you to see me upset.” He scrunches up his nose, a sign that he's suprressing some emotion. "I was ashamed," he confesses and to Louis' surprise his cheeks turn red. “But I realise now that I needed my omega as much as he needed me.”

 

In the dorms below, Austin and his fellow Alphas are hanging out in their corridor when someone points at the doors and yells.

“No fucking way! It’s Niall Horan.”

Austin dives into his room and emerges a moment later, suddenly shirtless. He saunters down the corridor, swings the door open and props his shoulder against the doorframe. “Hey, sugar- oh shit!”

This part, he says, because Harry has stepped neatly in front of Niall.

Austin tries to shut the door but Harry reaches out a hand. The sound of his palm hitting the pane of his glass is like a crack of thunder.

Austin starts backing away.

"You've been bothering my mate," Harry states.

"Wh-what," Austin stammers. "No-"

"You made him cry. Hurt him. Because you want him and can't have him."

"Hey, man, keep him," Austin says.

Up and down the corridor boys are watching the display. Austin keeps backing up and, all at once, he finds himself flat against the far wall, Harry's impressive form blocking the light out. In a vain attempt to spare himself the humiliation from his classmates Austin thrusts his chin out and says. "He's more effort than he's worth."

Harry's growl his ferocious.  His anger blinds him that. One moment his is standing before Austin, the next his hand is wrapped around his throat. "You don't deserve an Omega like Louis," Harry snarls. He releases him abruptly and storms away.

 

Two floors above, Louis is standing before his mirror, inspecting the freshly made bond mark that adorns his throat. He practically purrs when Harry appears behind him suddenly and traces the indents he left in Louis’ skin.

“They’ve forgotten who you belong to,” he murmurs, “let’s help them remember.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I know absolutely nothing about spanking. It’s not even a kink of mine it just seemed like a good idea for my story haha. Please don’t take this too seriously. I don’t wanna read a load of comments about how Harry shouldn’t hit him blah blah blah. So don’t waste your time writing it. Let’s just say in this universe spanking is an A++++ way of looking after your mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it please comment and let me know - it makes it worthwhile.


End file.
